Buildings often include multiple video conference meeting rooms, each room being equipped with an endpoint that captures audio and video of participants in the room during a conference session, for example, and then transmits the audio and video to a “far-end” endpoint. Each room may further include a unique set of controllable components (e.g., projector, projector screen, lights, window shades, displays, loudspeakers, microphones, cameras, thermostat, etc.) that may have an effect on a conference session being held within the room.